


all that i know is i just can't say no to you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Voicemail (1) WednesdayHarry Styles“I told my therapist I had been talking to you because I didn’t want her to think I was a failure. Also cuz Iam kind of talking to you. Because you still haven’t blocked me. So. There’s that.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	all that i know is i just can't say no to you

_“Hello?… Sorry, speak up? Sorry, still can’t hear ya. Aha, gotcha! I’m not here, leave a message.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1)Friday_ **

_babe <3_

_“I don’t like your voicemail. Call me back when you get this.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (2) Saturday_ **

_Harry Styles_

**_Voicemail 1 of 2_ **

_“Calling again since you didn’t call me back yet. I promise I don’t bite.”_

**_Voicemail 2 of 2_ **

_“This is Harry. By the way. In case you lost my number.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1) Sunday_ **

_Harry Styles_

_“I just wanna talk to you, I swear. I’m ready to talk.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1) Monday_ **

_Harry Styles_

_“I swear I just want to talk, I’m not gonna stop calling till you pick up or block me.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1) Wednesday_ **

_Harry Styles_

_“I told my therapist I had been talking to you because I didn’t want her to think I was a failure. Also cuz I_

_am kind of talking to you. Because you still haven’t blocked me. So. There’s that.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (2) Friday_ **

_Harry Styles_

**_Voicemail 1 of 2_ **

_“I gave you some space so I could think about what you’d say to me so I can tell my therapist. I saw_

_some flowers today that were yellow. Have you changed my name in your phone yet?”_

**_Voicemail 2 of 2_ **

_“I should probably change yours.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1) Saturday_ **

_Harry Styles (pain in my fucking ass)_

_“I know you’re getting these because I’m still getting your voicemail. Please just pick up.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (2) Thursday_ **

**_Voicemail 1 of 1 from_ ** _Harry Styles (pain in my fucking ass)_

_“We just need to move on, L-“ *_ **_sigh_ ** _* “We just need to move on. Can’t do that if you won’t pick up._

_Call me back.”_

**_Voicemail 1 of 1_ ** _Lottie_

_“I can’t believe I got your voicemail! Are we still getting manicures on Saturday? I’ve invited Lou and_

_Gemma because they’re in town. Ok! Kisses. See you Saturday!”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1) Saturday_ **

_Harry Styles (pain in my fucking ass)_

_“I’m in traffic. Like, normal amount of traffic. Just in case you were thinking about going out tonight. The_

_freeway sucks right now.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (3) Sunday_ **

**_Voicemail 1 of 2 from_ ** _Harry Styles (pain in my fucking ass)_

_“I hate your voicemail. Quit being stubborn and call me back.”_

**_Voicemail 2 of 2 from_ ** _Harry Styles (pain in my fucking ass)_

_“Sorry. I didn’t mean that. Please call me when you get a chance.”_

**_Voicemail 1 of 1 from_ ** _Lottie_

_“Hey love… I’m sorry. I broke our rule. Gemma says Harry really wants to talk to you and I said I’d at least talk to ya. Don’t kill the messenger, yeah? Love you. Let me take you for lunch this week, ok? Love_ _you.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1) Tuesday_ **

_Harry Styles (pain in my fucking ass)_

_“I know these messages are probably annoying. I just wanna… I just wanna move on, yknow. I know_

_you want that too. I’m sorry it took me so long to… accept that. Hold on sorry- no, uh, soy milk please._

_Thanks. Ok, sorry. Yeah I’m. I’m getting coffee. Um. Call me when you can.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (2) Thursday_ **

_Harry Styles_

**_Voicemail 1 of 2_ **

_“My therapist said that I can’t move on until you give me permission to because of something about my_

_narcissistic personality and needing to be universally adored or something and how everyone else has_

_forgiven me and all that. You don’t have to forgive me. I just want to talk to you.”_

**_Voicemail 2 of 2_ **

_“You can see the stars tonight, it’s clear. In case you didn’t look out your window yet.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1) Friday_ **

_Harry Styles_

_“Is it my narcissistic personality or do I get the feeling you like my voicemails? You let me leave so_

_many…. That was a joke, sorry.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (2) Monday_ **

**_Voicemail 1 of 1 from_ ** _Harry Styles_

_“I heard Gemma told Lottie I wanted to talk to you. I’m sorry, I know the rule. I didn’t ask Gemma to. Just_

_tell me if you want me to stop calling.”_

**_Voicemail 1 of 1 from_ ** _Lottie_

_“Sorry I missed you! Just calling to see how you’re doing. Love you, talk soon yeah?”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1) Wednesday_ **

_Harry Styles_

_“Coffee on me. At that place in the canyon you like? Friday? I’ll be there at 10. Not a proposition. Or_

_a date. Just coffee.”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (1) Friday_ **

_Harry Styles_

_“Your coffee got cold. We’ll try again soon?”_

* * *

**_Voicemail (2) Monday_ **

**_Voicemail 1 of 1 from_ ** _Harry Styles_

_“Before you hear it from Lottie, I asked her how you were doing. Sorry. I just want to talk.”_

**_Voicemail 1 of 1 from_ ** _Lottie_

_“Hey Lou- I ran into Harry while I was out today. At least just call him back so you can be done, love, he_

_looked like a kicked puppy. And so did you when we got our nails done, actually. You’re just prolonging_

_the misery. Sometimes I think you like being sad. Ok, that was enough mean sister-ing for me. I love you.”_

* * *

**_Incoming Call from_ ** _Harry Styles_

**_Accept?_ **

“Coffee. Wednesday morning.”

_“Louis?”_

“Not that place I like. Find a new place, no old memories.”

_“Oh- ok, ok yeah.”_

“And please, for the love of god, text me the address like a normal person.”

_“I can do that.”_

“Don’t be late.”

_“For you? Never.”_

“Harry.”

_“Sorry, sorry. Old habits.”_

“I’m not bothered.”

Louis hears the smile in Harry’s voice.

_“Ok, Wednesday morning then.”_


End file.
